familia_lascivafandomcom-20200214-history
FukosLullaby
FukosLullaby '''is one of the leaders of Familia Lasciva. Commonly referred to as Nemo, God, Mafia Boss, etc. Also internet wife of best girl Line. Her hobbies include eating, sleeping, reading manga, working on the Shoukoku no Altair Wiki and stating unnecessary facts about the culture of the ancient Roman Empire. General opinion of Nemo "I was gonna say god" - Mo "TRUTHFULLY ITS GALAXY HAIRED GOD" - Kam "my mommy" - Blake "The only god for me. I chose her and she chose me." - Shelly "WARNING: she is most definitely a sadistic god" - Chloe Plot It was on a faithful, particularly sunny day during summer year 2017 in Sweden, that Nemo went on a nostalgia trip, investigating her former life as the leader of a studio which no longer was active. Watching the two MEPs that her studio had successfully produced before its inevitable fall, she felt a sting of emptiness in her heart. The theme of the studio had always been very dear to her and she enjoyed the challenge of making herself edit obscure themes or simply just challenge herself. A little intimidated, she considered the idea of reviving it. After all, she believed that she had given up too easily on it and believed that with a new boost of interest and energy, it would make it. However, she soon decided against it, as previously dying studios rarely made it out alive, often the actual name of it causing a haunting effect for both its leaders and members. And so, Nemo got an idea.. Editing style Nemo's editing style varies depending on the type of music used. Although, there is a general theme found in all of her edits. Nemo is very typography and timing focused, which she always has been. Nemo enjoys experimenting and pushing herself to try new things. Her love for sound effects and character quotes have originated from this. She tends to fall for the things she considers weird-looking, often acknowledging that she isn't sure what it is that she's doing but she will continue to do it. Her editing is the type that needs a "seizure warning" in the description, due to how obsessed she is about matching the beats. She has grown to fully accept this. Music Nemo listens to almost all types of music, her only requirement is that it's good and isn't jazz or blues, as she's not very fond of those genres. For some reason, she's currently having a French music hype, despite not personally knowing any French besides what's used in the songs she listens to. She has a tendency to lean towards dramatic and calm songs or intense ones with many beats. While this might be a personal preference having developed throughout the years, it's mainly because she knows how well it'd go with her editing. '''Her favourite genres '''are unknown even to her. She just likes music. Favourite series fd1bdcdfdd2a8d4b08d3daccbb5f3198.png|Homestuck latest-5.png|Shoukoku no Altair 20180115_215929.jpg|Violet Evergarden 550.jpg|91 Days 78745.jpg|Boku no Hero Academia 4bc47b4c22f54c7d93eb4c16ac11b008.jpg|Fate b4b1b9a950363a4d04b4abdcf3be48ca1dee963b_hq.jpg|Haikyuu noragamifestival.jpg|Noragami maxresdefault-3.jpg|Vatican Kiseki Chousakan shigatsu-wa-kimi-no-uso-episode-1-48.jpg|Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso 01.jpg|Magi avatar-the-last-airbender-20090112015911722_640w2_1277765874.jpg|Avatar the Last Airbender sherlock.jpg|Sherlock Holmes 81Ns6EEvgLL.jpg|D.Gray-man The-Haunting-of-Hill-House-Season-1-Advanced-Preview-A-Ghost-Can-Be-a-Lot-of-Things-2.jpg|The Haunting of Hill House to-your-etrenity-coul.jpg|To Your Eternity Absolute favourite characters Violet Evergarden - Pendant 20170705112621.jpg|Violet Evergarden CYZCAFBWwAAkIMi.jpg|Oikawa Tooru Dave.Strider.full.1732565.jpg|Dave Strider ade56c7b8c3d97ad4ea72e278a3ba7cff52c492e_hq.jpg|Kaori Miyazano 9362d53ad9f3ca0c28093120b0e3b8d9a15c1414_hq.jpg|Mahmut Tughril Maxresdefault-2.jpg|Aizawa Shouta ★ Favourite girls Violet Evergarden - Pendant 20170705112621.jpg|Violet Evergarden Shigatsu-wa-kimi-no-uso-episode-1-48.jpg|Kaori Miyazano 663abfd5d44ca134b28adeb456dea554.png|Rose Lalonde untitled_by_pewdelia12-d9eau5o.png|Jade Harley image_562201151448075663284.png|Feferi Peixes i_want_you____roxy_x_reader_by_nikkivsgaming-d9lp2ea.jpg|Roxy Lalonde 21435845_333542600422993_235858721765326848_n.jpg|Vriska Serket d974bf1e2056c520029ac96f6f6fb46f.png|Aradia Megido 167475-1540902198.jpg|Theodora Crain mordred.jpg|Mordred fate_stay_night_ubw___saber_vs_lancer__animated__by_whiteshadow_24-d808yfc.png.jpg|Arturia Pendragon Jirou.Kyouka.full.2390371.png|Kyouka Jirou TOEnwVr.png|Momo Yaoyorozu JnXfsIFXBReYVeeilRCk4qZAcZU.jpg|Armut Ayse Djinn-Equip-kougyoku-ren-37816174-1365-768.jpg|Kougyoku Ren Arba.full.2177416.jpg|Arba Shoukoku-No-Altair-Best-Wallpaper.png|Şara Favourite boys CYZCAFBWwAAkIMi.jpg|Oikawa Tooru 91-Days.jpg|Angelo Lagusa Latest-4.png|Tyki Mikk Shoukoku-no-Altair-episodio-7.jpg|Mahmut Tughril Yato.png|Yato 20171210 144644.png|V 20171210 144833.png|Seven Fate-Zero-16-featured-640x250.jpg|Diarumuid Ua Duibhne Maxresdefault-2.jpg|Aizawa Shouta 20171211 122352.png|Simon Blanchard Shoukoku-no-Altair-18-37.jpg|Virgilio Louis Dave.jpg|Dave Strider 5de59cae62d31611cb3a5d69ec4cd293.jpg|Karkat Vantas 20171210 180657.jpg|Father Julia 70de8bdbd3fe48d2a369d37ea330b829.png|Tamaki Amajiki d81728f94cba056710b06ba1002bc227.png|Karna Favourite ships babies.jpg|Iwaizumi x Oikawa <3 tumblr_inline_oqo8m1W8PW1u4982k_500.png|Gilbert x Violet Skärmavbild 2018-02-13 kl. 11.43.08.png|V x MC Skärmavbild 2018-02-13 kl. 11.44.55.png|Seven x MC Skärmavbild 2018-02-13 kl. 11.46.51.png|Simon x Louis Skärmavbild 2018-02-13 kl. 11.50.21.png|Sun Jing x Qiu Tong Skärmavbild 2018-02-13 kl. 11.51.49.png|Jian Yi x Zhan Zheng Xi 1_original.png|Nero x Angelo 20180218_134910.jpg|Kousei x Kaori jackson-and-april.jpg|Jackson Avery x April Kepner 9480b9d28ed44cd166c044cad61bc586.jpg|Saber x Lancer eeec70d621f99124bda037b514229428d33d4abev2_hq.jpg|Momojirou Abilities • '''The ability to fall asleep at all times in most spaces. While many people today suffer from sleep related issues, Nemo is not one of them. She can fall asleep at any time of the day as long as she's comfortable. • Editing speed. When engrossed in editing, Nemo is capable of finishing parts in a relatively short amount of time. The result is, of course, varying in terms of quality. • Bad memory. Nemo has a tendency to be very forgetful. Occasionally, this is a good thing and makes for good entertainment. • Typos. Nemo has the ability of confusing both her enemies and allies with messages they are forced to decipher. • Fast typing game. Nemo is capable of typing very fast. However, previous mentioned ability is a consequence of this. • Sharing unnecessary knowledge about mythology and the ancient Roman Empire. Nemo likes to read about things that won't benefit her in the future and therefore thoroughly enjoys sharing these facts. • Forcing Kam and Shelly into bankruptcy in monopoly. You know it's true, guys. Category:Member Category:Leader